


The morning after a long weekend where it really was permanent

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of Metamorphosis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after a long weekend where it really was permanent

Hammond took a deep breath, opened his office door, and walked into the briefing room.

They had warned him. But he still wasn't ready.

There sat Jack, regal as a queen. Tall, willowy - an aging supermodel with legs that wouldn't quit.

Across from him, looking more than a little annoyed, was Teal'c. Someone had braided his hair. Hammond felt a fleeting jealousy, wishing someone could braid _his_ hair. The tiny cornrows set off the gold tatoo beautifully, and suited his athletic physique. He was wearing a tank, that not only showed off his ample figure, but also heavily muscled arms. Apparently Teal'c had carried his extraordinary strength to this new body.

Then, of course, there was Daniel. Still his old self, full of contradictions - sweet yet tactless, easily distractible, yet razor sharp. But now he was a tiny thing. Looked like a good strong wind would pick him up and carry him off.

He was still fearless, though. Only Daniel met his eyes as he moved around the table. Even Carter seemed ill at ease.

It was all he could do not to rub at his eyes in exasperation and weariness. That wasn't what his team needed at the moment. Still, he couldn't ignore the situation completely. An alien STD had just devastated his flagship team. Somehing had to be said.

"People. I don't know what happened this weekend. Common decency suggests that if you leave one gender, you reappear two days later the same gender." He turned and pointed meaningfully at Carter.

"Major, you come bouncing in here tomorrow morning as a perky Kevin Sorbo and you'll have a new commanding officer by tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

General Hammond sat bolt upright in a tangle of sweaty sheets. As he shakily made his way to the shower, he thought for the first of a hundred times today, he was sure, that he was too old for this insane job.


End file.
